Opening Weekend
by SMK KMS
Summary: This is a sequel to CONFESSION IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL and TO TELL THE TRUTH. If you haven't read those particular stories, this one will make little sense to you. No real plot—just 8,500 words of fluff about their weekend. What can I say . . . I'm a hopeless romantic.


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N This is a sequel to CONFESSION IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL and TO TELL THE TRUTH. If you haven't read those particular stories, this one will make little sense to you. No real plot—just 8,500+ words of fluff about their weekend. What can I say . . . I'm a hopeless romantic.

While these stories are definitely out of canon, I don't know if I can truly say that they're AU. Just trying to find a way to sabotage the stupid mystery marriage, right Lanie?

Hope you enjoy! (Constructive reviews are always welcome.) A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

Lee just chuckled as he started the 'Vette.

"What's so funny, Sweetheart?" questioned Amanda as she placed a hand on his arm.

He turned to her with a big grin on his face. "I was just thinking back to last Friday evening," he replied.

She reached up and rubbed her thumb across the dimples she loved so much and smiled herself. "Quite a change, huh? I was in the middle of shopping for supplies right about now. I knew I needed to stop by the Agency, but I wanted to make sure you weren't still there. I was too afraid I'd lose my nerve if I actually saw you."

"And I was well on my way to consuming an entire bottle of scotch. I was a first-rate horse's ass to you, and I knew it. I should have known the scotch wouldn't ease my pain. It still amazes me that you've forgiven me for how I acted."

"Ahhh . . . but that's what love is all about. It's taking the good right along with the 'not so good' . . . and loving the person anyway. I don't always like my boys, but I will always love them."

"And what about me?"

"Well, dear, I consider you one of my boys," she said with a huge smile and a kiss on his cheek.

"You want to know something? That thought actually makes me extremely happy . . . as long as you don't make me eat all my vegetables before I can have dessert," he said as he winked at her.

"Oh, you don't need dessert . . . you're sweet enough."

They both just chuckled as Lee slowly pulled away from the curb and headed toward the city.

smksmksmksmksmk

Lee had made reservations at one of his favorite restaurants. It was small, with intimate booths just right for a romantic dinner. As they were led to their table, Amanda's eyes opened wide. Not only was their table hidden from everyone's view, but it faced a large window that looked out on the Potomac.

"Lee, this is absolutely lovely; the view is spectacular."

"It certainly is," Lee responded as he looked at his beautiful date.

When she realized his eyes were on her and not the river, she started to blush. He certainly knew how to turn on the charm. But she knew, deep down, that he meant every word. After almost three years of getting to know each other . . . and after the past few days of baring their souls . . . she was certain of his love for her.

He gently held her hand as he seated her and continued to hold it as he sat down beside her. He only released it when it became necessary to look at the menus . . . but only after he lightly kissed each of her fingertips.

They quickly decided on a salad for each of them and an entrée they could share. Lee had pre-ordered a bottle of champagne which sat chilling in a silver ice bucket next to the table.

Lee signaled for the waiter to pop the cork and pour two glasses of the bubbly.

"To us, and many more evenings as special as this one," toasted Lee.

"To us, and an incredible future," echoed Amanda as their glasses touched.

smksmksmksmksmk

After dinner, Lee pointed the 'Vette in the direction of the docks by the Potomac. Amanda was curious and cast a questioning look him.

"Just be patient, my dear. I promised you dinner _and_ dancing, remember?"

Her responding smile told him that she had put the puzzle pieces together and realized that they were heading for the _Spirit of the Potomac_. The small cruise ship plied the waters of the river, taking tour groups on sightseeing excursions during the day and couples on romantic cruises in the evenings. While dinner was optional, there was always dancing aboard.

Their timing was perfect, as they were the last across the gangplank before the ship pulled away from the dock and made its way onto the river. The maître d escorted them to a small table for two. Lee had specifically requested this particular table, as it was at the corner of the dance floor as well as by the picture window at the rear of the vessel—perfect for both dancing and sightseeing.

They were no sooner seated than the band took their places to begin their first set. As the opening strains of _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ began, they both left out small chuckles.

"Shall we?" Lee questioned as he held out his hand for his beautiful date. "After all, it seems they're playing our song."

As he took her in his arms, he couldn't believe his luck. Of all the people he could have chosen to hand that package to . . . she fit perfectly into his arms . . . and his heart.

smksmksmksmksmk

Lee gently pulled the 'Vette up to the curb at 4247 Maplewood and shut off the engine. "See, I promised your mother I'd have you home at a respectable hour, Cinderella. You still have a whole half hour before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Thank you, kind prince," she responded as Lee lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a sweet kiss. He then pulled her face in for an even sweeter kiss.

"You know I love this car, but right now I want to take this damn gearshift and . . . "

"I know, Sweetheart, but I really do need to go inside and get some sleep. After all, I have someone coming tomorrow to help with all the gardening work. I wouldn't want to be too exhausted to lend a hand."

"No, you wouldn't," he replied reluctantly. "Although I think the person coming tomorrow really needs to do the work himself. It is his fault that the work needs done at all, you know. But I happen to know that he's looking forward to having your help. He's also looking forward to spending some more time with your family . . . even if he knows he's in for a vigorous interrogation."

"You certainly know this family. While I don't know exactly which direction their questioning will take, I do know for a fact that you'll be under scrutiny. Please don't let that scare you," she added quickly as she saw him blanch at the thought of the ways in which Dotty and the boys could torture him.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't let it scare me . . . at least not much anyway. I'm going to be too excited. Do you realize this will be the first time in over thirty years that I'm going to experience being part of a real family? I know my uncle tried his best, but . . . "

"Yes, I'm sure he did. But you also have to realize that we're not the picture-perfect family you're seeing in your mind, you know. Mother can be a little nosey—as well as over-protective. And the boys . . . well . . . remember what you were like at that age?"

His devilish grin told her that he remembered all too well.

"I know all that, Amanda. I also know that I'm going to love every minute of it—perfect or not—because I'll be with you."

He quickly got out of the car and rounded the front to open the door for Amanda. They strolled hand-in-hand up the front walk, both lost in each other's eyes.

"See you tomorrow at 9," Lee reminded her as they reached the doorstep, then leaned in to give her a heart-stopping goodnight kiss.

"Thank you for a lovely evening. You certainly know how to show a girl a good time," she giggled as she shyly opened her front door and quickly closed it behind her. As soon as it was totally closed, she felt her knees start to give out and just leaned against the inside of the door. If a simple kiss could do this to her . . . well . . . she refused to let her mind go there!

Meanwhile, Lee just stood on the stoop with a silly grin on his face. Slowly, he just shook his head, turned, and made his way back to the 'Vette. It was going to be a long night in a lonely apartment.

smksmksmksmksmk

He rang the doorbell at 9 a.m. sharp the next morning, dressed in jeans and an old flannel shirt. While the clothes were well-worn, the color of the shirt brought out the green in his eyes and the jeans were his favorite pair.

"Hey, Chief," he greeted Phillip when the door opened. "Why don't you take these keys and go unload the two flats of flowers from the back of my car. I think you can probably just put them on the picnic table out back."

"Cool!" exclaimed Phillip as he snatched the keys from Lee's hand. His ear-to-ear grin told Lee that he had made the right move in trusting the boy with his keys. He was well on his way to winning Phillip over . . . now for Jaime.

As he stepped into the house, Amanda came down the stairs and greeted him with a kiss.

"Did I just hear you give your car keys to Phillip? Are you sure you want him anywhere near that car without supervision?"

"He'll be fine. What trouble can he get into getting flowers out of the back, anyway?"

"Have you met my son?" she chuckled. "We'd better head out back," she added. "Mother and Jaime have already started weeding the beds at the garage. And just where did you pick up flats of flowers this early, anyway? Most of the nurseries don't open till 9 and it's just that now?"

"Actually, I picked them up yesterday afternoon," he sheepishly admitted. "Since I'm the one responsible for the sad shape of some of the beds, I figured the least I could do was bring in replacements." He smiled.

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "Thank you, Sweetheart. That was very thoughtful. Now let's go give everyone else a hand."

The remainder of the morning was spent weeding, planting, and mulching the beds around both the house and garage. Amanda, it turned out, could be a strict task-master as she directed everyone in their duties. Lee, as expected, was directed to most of the heavy lifting . . . as well as the bed directly under the kitchen window.

As Dotty watched Lee work, she couldn't help but smile. It was so nice to have a man around again. While the boys were growing and becoming more responsible and capable, they were still just children. It had been way too long. After all, Joe hadn't been around—except for a few months here and there—since long before the divorce. She sure hoped Lee was planning on sticking around. While it sure seemed that way, she had learned the hard way that nothing was ever certain. But both he and her daughter had readily declared their love, so . . . She just couldn't resist the thought of planning another wedding and maybe, just maybe, the addition of another grandchild. Yes . . . definitely another grandchild. A girl this time!

"Mother? Did you hear me? You seem to be a million miles away. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, darling, just fine. Did you need something?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to head inside and get lunch started. I think the boys can finish up the rest, don't you?"

"Yes . . . yes they can. I'll go get the burgers started. Take your time, dear. I can handle the kitchen for now."

Amanda turned and just watched Lee for a moment. He was busy carrying the last of the bags of mulch to the beds by the back of the house. Phillip and Jaime were spreading it as fast as he could deliver it. They really did make quite an efficient team!

"Sweetheart," she called to him. "When you have those last beds mulched, why don't you come in and clean up. With the extra help, I think we've done all we can for the day. I'm just going to go help Mother get started on lunch."

"Sounds good to me," he responded with a dimpled smile.

"Do you think we could go for that ride after lunch?" questioned Phillip.

"I think that can be arranged," chuckled Lee as he set the last bag of mulch down at Jaime's feet. "Let's get this finished so we can eat, how about it, fellas?"

"Yeah," chorused both boys at once.

A few minutes later saw the three males laughing as they entered through the back door.

"Hold it right there, buster," threatened Amanda. "I want all three of you to go back outside and shake out your arms and legs. The mulch needs to stay outside—every last piece of it!"

The three did as they were instructed . . . no one was willing to risk Amanda's wrath if they messed up her spotless house.

"Amanda, would you mind if I took a quick shower," asked Lee as he threw his gym bag down on the couch a few minutes later. "I kind of figured I might get a little sweaty, so I brought some toiletries and a change of clothes just in case.

"No problem, Sweetheart. Why don't you use the master bath. That way, these two"—she indicated the boys who has just entered behind Lee—"can clean up at the same time."

"Ah, Mom . . . we're not dirty," pleaded Phillip.

"Yes you are! Just look at your filthy hands from spreading the mulch. Now march. While you might not need full showers, you certainly need to scrub your face and hands—thoroughly, I might add."

"Just don't use up all the hot water," Lee said to them with a wink as he headed up the stairs.

"There are clean towels in the linen closet in the bath," Amanda hollered after his retreating form. "Now hurry up," she reminded her offspring. "Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

As Lee entered the shower, he couldn't help but sniff the steamy air. The scent of Amanda's shampoo and soap permeated the shower stall, making it extremely difficult for him to concentrate all of a sudden. If just a scent could do this to him . . . well . . . he couldn't let his mind go there just yet. Better get the dirt and sweat off and get back down to his Amanda, his growling stomach quickly reminded him.

By the time the three males had returned downstairs, Amanda and Dotty had a picnic lunch laid out on the patio table. As everyone dug in, conversation came to a quiet halt—everyone was too busy with their mouths full of food!

"Hey, Mr. Stetson," Jaime managed to say around a mouth full of hamburger . . . "I know Phillip is the car geek, but I am just a little bit curious about your car."

"First of all, please call me Lee," he responded as he nodded to both boys and Dotty. "And I don't know exactly what you want to know about the car. It's an '85 Corvette; I bought it to replace my classic '63 Porsche that was destroyed on set when it accidentally rolled off a cliff." He grinned at Amanda.

"I remember that day," she stated. "I really thought you might be able to salvage at least some parts. That is until it exploded at the bottom of the canyon. Too bad the film wasn't rolling at the time; it would have made for some great stock footage."

"You had a '63 Porsche?" Phillip was grinning from ear to ear.

"The operative word is _had_ ," he stated wistfully. "But I do really like the 'Vette. And yes, we're headed for the track as soon as we finish eating and help the ladies clean up."

Amanda's head shot up at the word _track_.

"Yes, _Mom_ ," he assured her. "You heard right. See, I had a little discussion with Leatherneck yesterday afternoon, too. Since he was going to be there anyway working on some of our stunt cars, he said he'd be glad to let us use the facility for an hour or two. That is if the boys want to go?"

"Do we ever," shouted Phillip.

"Can we Mom? Please!" pleaded both boys.

"Well . . . I don't know . . . "

Lee could tell she was toying with the boys by the look in her eyes.

"You know, Amanda . . . you and Dotty could come, too . . . maybe even drive a lap or two?!"

"Yeah, Mom. It would be awesome. Wouldn't it, Grandma?"

"Well, I've always wanted to, how do you say it . . . _burn some rubber_?" grinned Dotty.

"Then it's settled," Lee pronounced as he reached for another burger and some more potato salad.

smksmksmksmksmk

An hour later saw the 'Vette and Wagoneer pulling into the entrance of IFF's garage/training facility.

"Hi there, Ace, Mrs. King," Leatherneck greeted Lee and Amanda as they exited the 'Vette.

"Leatherneck, I'd like you to meet my mother, Dotty West, and my boys, Phillip and Jaime."

"Nice to meet you," Leatherneck replied as he shook hands with all three. "I understand Ace here promised you boys a turn or two in the 'Vette."

"Ace?" Dotty questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm, it's kind of a nickname. See, I have a reputation for keeping the body shop here in business. My documentaries tend to be a little hard on vehicles," explained Lee with an embarrassed shrug.

"Is it really true that his Porsche accidentally rolled off a cliff?" asked Phillip.

"Sure is . . . thought he was going to cry right then and there. But if I remember right, he had this beauty before the end of the day."

"That I did. While I do miss the Porsche, nothing handles quite like the 'Vette. Speaking of handling, how 'bout we take here for a spin . . . Phillip?"

"Alright!" He climbed into the passenger seat and was ready to close the door before Lee had the chance to stop him.

"Sorry, Chief, but you're going to have to get out for a minute. We need to take a few safety precautions."

Phillip just gave him a curious look but got out of the car as directed. He quickly spied Leatherneck coming back out of the office with two helmets and a crazy assortment of straps.

"No one goes out on this track without proper safety gear," Leatherneck reminded him. "Here, put this helmet on," he directed Phillip, then proceeded to help him adjust it for the best fit while Lee donned his and went through a similar procedure.

The men then went to work on the 'Vette, fashioning safety harnesses with the straps and the existing seatbelts for both driver and passenger.

"Now you're set," pronounced Leatherneck as he helped Phillip into the car and fastened the safety gear around him.

As Lee got behind the wheel and strapped himself in, Dotty turned a concerned face to Leatherneck and Amanda. "Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean I know they're taking every precaution, but . . . "

"Mother, don't worry. Lee knows how to handle his car. In fact, he actually does some of the stunt work when there's no one else available. I've seen his driving skills; they're excellent." She gave her mother a knowing look.

Dotty just sighed, realizing that she probably didn't want to know how Amanda had seen his driving skills. Logic told her that she had most likely been a passenger, which meant she had observed the skills first-hand. This spy business was going to definitely take some getting used to.

Everyone looked in time to see Phillip giving two thumbs up as Lee gunned the engine and headed for the entrance to the oval track. Amanda could envision the smile that must be on her son's face at this moment. She was also sure there was a matching smile on Lee's. She had been to the track with Lee before and knew he was like a kid in a candy store when he had the opportunity to open up the 'Vette in a controlled environment such as this.

Leatherneck was having much the same thought. Ace sure did love that car . . . and unless he missed his mark, his lovely partner. When he had taken Lee's call yesterday about this outing with the King family, you could hear the joy in Lee's voice. And if he wanted to bring her entire family, he would bet money on the fact that things were getting serious between the two agents. And he was glad; they both deserved all the happiness they could find.

He shook his head as he chuckled to himself. The legendary Scarecrow falling for a divorced mother of two from the suburbs. Whoever would have thought it. But then, who was he to question love.

"Well, how 'bout we walk over there to the fence for a better view," he suggested.

The four watched as the 'Vette began to pick up speed, gaining momentum with every lap. Before Phillip was ready for the ride to end, Lee began to slow the pace in preparation for what he had planned.

Certain that he had reduced the speed to a reasonable level, he prepared for his final move. He had seen the four onlookers watching from behind the fence. If he timed things just right . . .

As he approached his audience, he hit the brakes and slid into a perfect bootleggers turn . . . the 'Vette coming to a stop on the opposite side of the fence within a few yards of their audience.

Leatherneck let out an ear-piercing whistle, while the other three clapped with enthusiasm.

Leatherneck was quick to open the nearby gate, motioning Jaime to follow him as he moved to the passenger side of the car. Phillip was quickly unbuckled and relieved of his helmet. As he stood to exit, the grin on his face was priceless . . . even if his legs were a little wobbly.

Jaime quickly replaced his brother in the car, complete with all the safety precautions. As Leatherneck and Phillip came through the gate and secured it behind themselves, the 'Vette began a repeat performance—including the grand finale.

"Mrs. West?" Leatherneck questioned.

"Oh, no . . . I couldn't . . . " protested Dotty.

"Why not, Grandma?" asked Phillip. "Lee's a terrific driver, and it's way cool."

"Go ahead, Mother," prodded Amanda. "Live a little."

"Live a little, indeed," muttered Dotty, but she allowed Leatherneck to escort her through the gate and get her strapped into the 'Vette.

Lee looked over at her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"No . . . but then what am I waiting for, hmmm? This has been a rollercoaster week, so why not finish it off with some speed. Hit it, Mr. Spy!"

Lee chuckled and put the car into gear. While he repeated the prior pattern, he did slow down a little more before the bootlegger turn at the end. After all, he didn't want to give Dotty a heart attack!

As Lee shut off the engine, they could hear both Dotty's grandsons cheering wildly. "Way to go, Grandma!"

"Can you handle things from here, Mrs. King?" questioned Leatherneck. "I thought I'd show these two around the mechanics shop, if it's okay with you."

"Cool," came two enthusiastic replies.

"Sure thing, Leatherneck . . . and thanks," she smiled as she headed through the gate towards the waiting car.

Lee was in the process of freeing himself by the time Amanda reached her mother and began the unbuckling process.

"That was incredible," Dotty breathed enthusiastically. "Imagine me . . . a grandmother . . . I've never gone that fast . . . well at least not on the ground. Just where did you learn to drive like that, Lee? Never mind," she said as she thought about her daughter's boyfriend's profession. "I don't think I want to know!"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Dotty. And yes, the Agency did teach me a lot of my driving skills. They kind of come in handy at times. Your daughter isn't half bad herself, by the way. She has definitely come a long way since we first met. In fact, I'd like to have her practice a little right now, if that's okay?" He look at both women.

"But Phillip and Jaime . . . "

"Are busy with Leatherneck. I kind of asked him to keep them occupied for a little. Dotty can either watch from outside the fence or go find the boys, that's up to her. But you, my dear, need to get a little more confidence behind the wheel. What do you say?"

"Live a little," Dotty repeated her daughter's words to her.

Amanda took the helmet from her mother with resignation and put it on. Lee began the process of strapping her into the driver's seat, then put on his own helmet and took the passenger seat.

"Don't worry about me," Dotty said as she waved to them as she went through the gate. "I'm just going to watch a little then go find the boys. I'm sure they're having a wonderful time with your charming co-worker."

As she watched her daughter steer the car onto the track, she couldn't help but be impressed. She hadn't even known her daughter could drive a stick shift—yet alone possess the courage to reach the speed she was traveling. She really did have to ask a few more—make that a lot more—questions about Amanda's job and just how close the two current occupants of the 'Vette were. But there were a few things that were quite obvious. If his driving skills were any indication, Lee was quite good at his job. Based on the precautions that had been implemented today, the entire Agency was definitely concerned about the safety of its employees. From Leatherneck's reaction—what kind of a name was Leatherneck, anyway—both Lee and her daughter were well-liked at IFF. More importantly, someone—presumably Lee—had taken enough interest in Amanda's training to make sure she had the skills necessary to succeed. While she might still worry about her daughter and her job, she at least felt a little bit better about things—especially as she stopped to watch the 'Vette picking up speed as it continued to circle around the track.

Satisfied that her daughter was in good hands, she set off to find her grandsons.

smksmksmksmksmk

An hour later found everyone getting ready to leave the track after a great afternoon.

"Thanks again, Leatherneck," Lee smiled as he shook his hand. "I'm sure everyone thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon."

"Yeah! Everything was awesome," Phillip all but screamed as he, too, shook Leatherneck's hand enthusiastically.

"I'll say," exclaimed Jaime. "Not that I didn't enjoy the ride in the 'Vette, but learning about the engines and how exactly they work was way cool."

"Well, you're welcome back anytime—all of you. I enjoy the company," said Leatherneck as Jaime shook his hand. "Ace here comes by often enough, but it's usually 'cause he needs some repair work done, if you know what I mean. It's great to be able to show someone else the inner workings of an engine. Jaime, come back, and I'll even let you experiment on some of the spare parts I've got stashed in the back. With a mind like yours, you might just teach me a thing or too. After all, we're always looking for ways to boost the speed and endurance of our little collection here."

Jaime beamed from ear to ear.

"Why don't you head on over to the Wagoneer, fellas," suggested Amanda.

As the boys took off towards the car, Dotty leaned in close to Leatherneck. "Thanks for everything! You and Lee certainly kept those two boys happily occupied. While they just thought it was cool, I learned so much about the spy business. I never realized how much was involved, and I know this is only one aspect. I really appreciate everything you do to help keep my daughter—and Lee—safe."

"My pleasure, ma'am. And just so you know, your daughter here has everyone at the Agency looking out for her. We wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her, would we Ace?"

"No, we sure wouldn't!" he exclaimed. "Shall we?" he said as he motioned towards the waiting vehicles.

Amanda quickly reached out to give Leatherneck a peck on the cheek. "Thanks so much. You really are a sweetheart for taking your time this afternoon for my family."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. King. Bring them by any time. I meant what I said to Jaime; he has just the analytical mind we need around here—especially if Ace keeps abusing the vehicles." He just chuckled.

As the adults headed towards the cars, Amanda was struck with an idea.

"Mother, why don't you and the boys head back to the house. I had no idea just how late it is. I'm thinking that Lee and I will stop and grab a couple of pizzas for dinner and bring them back with us. I know, I don't like to do burgers and pizza in the same day, but I think we can make an exception this once. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, Darling. I'll get out the fixings for a salad to go along with those pizzas," she smiled at Amanda. "I'll see you back at the house," she waved as she opened the driver's door of the Wagoneer. _Plus, it gives you two some alone time_ she thought to herself.

Lee opened the door of the 'Vette for Amanda and helped her settle in before taking his seat behind the wheel.

"Well, Mrs. King, I think that went rather smoothly, don't you?"

"Yes, I agree. I'm just a little bit worried about what questions they might throw at you over pizza," she winced.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Let's go pick up those pizzas and prepare ourselves for the inquisition!" He took her hand and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss, knowing that whatever was thrown at them they would face . . . together.

smksmksmksmksmk

"So, Lee . . . just where did you learn to drive like that?" questioned Phillip around a slice of pepperoni pizza.

 _And let the games begin_ , he thought to himself. "Well, I really don't know. I just kind of picked up things here and there from various people I've worked with. That, and I've always had a thing for fast cars," he winked at Phillip.

"But that fancy stop at the end was so cool," added Jaime.

"It's called a bootlegger's turn, Sweetheart" added Amanda as both boys just turned and looked at her.

"Oh . . . well . . . see . . . we did a documentary once on prohibition . . . guess a lot of the information kind of stuck with me," she sheepishly admitted.

"Yeah . . . that was the one that we filmed at that training camp up in the mountains, right? The one that our boss tried to send you home from because he was worried about your lack of experience with some of the more, shall we say, physical aspects of the shoot?"

"And if you remember correctly, I stayed and proved that I could handle myself, didn't I?!"

"Yes . . . yes you did. Boys, your mom has become quite an efficient partner in this crazy business. I hope you realize you should be extremely proud of her. I know I've come to rely on her—probably more than I should," admitted Lee.

Dotty cleared her throat. While she would love to know more about this _documentary_ , she was sure the boys didn't need to know the exact details. "Anyone for some more salad?"

"Yes, please," Lee replied. "The dressing is simply delicious; it reminds me of one our housekeeper used to make when we were in Frankfurt."

"You lived in Germany?"

"You had a housekeeper?"

"Did you grow up there?"

Phillip, Jaime, and Dotty all asked at once!

"Now settle down," Amanda admonished her family. "Let's let Lee enjoy his dinner. There's no need for all the questions."

"That's okay, Amanda. I don't mind. See . . . you've been telling me about your family here for the past three years. But I seriously doubt"—he gave her a pointed look—"that you've been telling them about me. I understand why they're curious . . . I would be, too."

"But I know you don't like to talk about your childhood," she gently reminded him.

"It's okay, really. I think maybe it would be good for the boys to hear about it—might make them appreciate what they have a little more," he shrugged.

"But if you lived in Germany . . . " Dotty began.

"Now Mother . . . "

Lee let out a small sigh. "It's fine, Dotty. See my parents were killed in an automobile accident when I was five. My only relation, my father's half-brother, took me in. He's a career Air Force officer and confirmed bachelor. We were stationed all over the world. His posting to Frankfurt was when I was still pretty young, so he hired a housekeeper to not only cook and clean but to keep an eye on his rambunctious nephew." Lee shot Dotty one of his megawatt dimpled smiles.

"Oh you poor thing," Dotty sympathized.

"Looking back, I realize that my uncle did the best he could. But at the time, it was kind of rough. We moved every two or three years, so establishing friendships was really difficult. The Colonel wasn't exactly the warm, loving type either. Once I was older, he stopped hiring housekeepers and just kind of left me to my own devices—which on a military base can mean trouble."

He looked at the boys. "You don't know how good you have it . . . a mother and a grandmother that love you to death. I know you won't always appreciate their meddling in your lives, but just know that they wouldn't be meddling if they didn't love you. Now don't get me wrong . . . I knew my uncle loved me in his own way, but I was more of a duty than family. But," he continued with a sigh "I did get to see a lot of the world, which really helps me now."

"And I do remember bits and pieces of what it was like before my parents died—being part of a family, that is. Every time I see this family, I'm reminded of my early childhood. Thanks for allowing me to be a part of this family today, by the way."

"Any time, Sweetheart," responded Amanda as she gave him a hug.

"Never a problem," added Dotty. "In fact, I'm just so happy to see a man in this house again. Joe's wonderful—when he's around. But we all know that he's not around near enough. Hopefully you'll be here a little more?"

"I certainly hope so," Lee responded with a smile.

The boys just looked at each other and grinned. This time it was Jaime that took the lead.

"We hope so, too," he added. "It was really cool having you here today. And we would be saying that even if you hadn't taken us to the track . . . or helped with all the heavy lifting this morning. Maybe since we're not used to having an adult male around and you're not used to having a family around . . . well . . . maybe we can get used to this together?"

Lee smiled across the table at both boys. "Indeed. I look forward to it!"

smksmksmksmksmk

Amanda and Lee walked out to his car hand-in-hand later that night; both had huge grins on their faces.

"Well, I think that went pretty well," Lee said as he pulled Amanda in for a kiss.

"Mmmm . . . yes it did. But just remember, they were easy on you. Wait till they get to know you a little bit better. You do know that my mother could teach the KGB a little something about interrogations, don't you?" she chuckled.

"I believe it. But seriously . . . I was shocked that she and the boys all seemed to want me around more. That was quite a revelation, especially for Jaime." He paused to look at his beautiful Amanda.

"What about the boys' mother? Does she want me around more?"

Clearly words were not needed for her answer as she reached up to clasp her hands behind his head and bring it down for a passionate kiss.

smksmksmksmksmk

"Mother, have you seen my garnet earrings? I can't seem to find them anywhere," Amanda called from her bedroom where she was getting dressed for her evening at the British Embassy with Lee.

"Here they are, darling," replied Dotty as she entered the bedroom and placed the earrings in Amanda's outstretched hands. "Remember . . . I borrowed them last week for my date with Mr. Martin. Sorry I forgot to put them back in your jewelry box."

"No problem . . . I just really wanted to wear them with this new burgundy gown."

Dotty just stood back and admired her daughter. "If Lee Stetson doesn't pass out when he sees you, then he's an idiot . . . You look absolutely stunning, my dear."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Mother, but I really need to get downstairs and put a few essentials into my evening bag before Lee gets here. I'm running late, as usual."

"Don't worry . . . I'm sure Lee will agree that you're worth the wait."

Amanda gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek as she breezed past on her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Heading toward the kitchen counter where she had hastily placed her purse earlier, the enthusiastic whistles of her two sons stopped her short.

"Wow, Mom . . . you look terrific," commented Phillip.

"Yeah . . . you look really great," added Jaime.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Amanda replied with a smile just as the doorbell rang. "Do me a favor and get that for me . . . and don't be too rough on Lee," she reminded their retreating forms as they made a mad dash to the front door.

She quickly tossed a few essentials from her everyday bag into her silver beaded evening bag. Turning, her eyes met Lee's as he headed down the access stairs to the kitchen/familyroom area. Both simply stopped in their tracks and stared at the other.

Dotty finally broke the trance by loudly clearing her throat. "Well, it seems that you two must be going to some extremely fancy shindig . . . because you're way over-dressed for a picnic!"

Both blushed at her comment and shyly looked at the floor.

Lee suddenly realized he was standing there with a bouquet of roses that he really needed to give to his date. God . . . he felt like a teenager going to the prom! "Ah . . . here, Amanda . . . these are for you," he blushed even deeper.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. They're beautiful," she said as she took the flowers and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

Dotty turned from getting a vase from the cupboard. "And they smell so lovely, don't they, dear?"

"Yes, they do," Amanda replied tentatively as she glanced at Lee.

"I know what you're thinking, Amanda . . . but Dorothy is in the past. You are my present and, hopefully, my future. And you deserve the most beautiful flower as you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

The almost imperceptive shake of Amanda's head when Dotty quickly glanced her way told her not to ask Lee any further questions. Obviously there was something about the roses that bothered Lee. She would have to remember, however, to question Amanda later. Lee Stetson was definitely an emotional enigma . . . but he sure did look good in a tuxedo!

"Why don't I take care of the flowers," Dotty commented, breaking the awkward silence that had descended on the kitchen. "I seem to remember that you two have a party to get to."

"That we do, Dotty. Amanda . . . shall we?"

"Boys," she called into the family room. "Don't forget to finish up your homework. And don't give your grandmother a hard time about going to bed; tomorrow is a school day, after all."

"We won't," they chorused.

"Mother . . . "

"I know . . . bed at 9; I'll check any remaining homework soon. Now get out of here, you two. I won't wait up!" She took both their elbows and pushed them together with a gentle shove towards the door.

Lee let out a chuckle as he settled behind the wheel of the 'Vette after make sure Amanda was secured in the passenger seat.

"What's so funny," Amanda asked with a grin.

"Your mother," he replied. "I think she's having a hard time reconciling our mysterious jobs with the fact that she likes me."

"Ohhh . . . so you think she likes you, do you?"

"Hey," he exclaimed as he reached over to give her a quick kiss; "What's not to like?"

"From where I sit, absolutely nothing. I never could resist the sight of you in a tux, you know. Ever since that first party—the one for which I was hideously underdressed—you've stopped me in my tracks when you're dressed in formal wear. I don't know if that's when I first started falling for you, but it certainly didn't hurt."

"Well, the feeling is mutual—not seeing you in a tux, mind you. But seeing you in an evening gown . . . well . . . the only thing better would be seeing you _out_ of an evening gown." He gave her a lecherous grin.

"Seriously, though, you look absolutely stunning tonight. Everyone at the Embassy is going be jealous—the women of you and the men of me as I will be with the belle of the ball."

Amanda blushed at the bold compliment. It was going to be difficult to remember that they were working this evening. It was going to be even more difficult to fool their colleagues. Sure, Billy and Francine knew they were a couple, but the rest of the agency was another story entirely. While there wouldn't be many agents there, Lee had requested two additional sets of eyes and ears when he had done the preliminary assessment on Monday.

"Just remember, Sweetheart . . . tonight is work. While I'd like to forget that little fact, I'm certain Mr. Melrose would be the first to bring us up on charges of dereliction of duty should something happen on our watch . . . not to mention our fellow agents will be watching should we slip."

"I know," Lee sighed. "But we're not on the clock yet, and there's no one here to see except the birds," he stated as he leaned in for a passionate kiss before turning the key and bringing the engine to life with a loud roar.

smksmksmksmksmk

Even though they were some of the first to arrive at the Embassy, the handsome couple still made quite a stir when they entered the ballroom. Her strapless burgundy gown was elegant in its simplicity. With her hair piled artfully on top of her head, Amanda King was indeed strikingly beautiful. Lee, of course, was his usual dashing self.

"Amanda, we need to do a quick sweep. I don't know who else Billy assigned to tonight . . . probably Fielder. And we know he can't be trusted to find his own socks, yet alone a potential threat," whispered Lee.

"Just relax," said a familiar British-accented voice from behind the couple. "I've already done a preliminary check."

Turning around, Lee and Amanda both gasped in surprise.

"Emily!" they shouted at the same time, quickly closing the distance to give her a huge hug.

"This is such a pleasant surprise. When I talked to Mr. Melrose late last week from London, he indicated that tonight's agents were still undecided . . . although I was hoping it would be the two of you. If not, I was going to contact you tomorrow. We really need to do lunch, you know!"

"Most definitely," replied Amanda. "In fact, why don't you plan on coming to the house for dinner one night this week. That is if you're going to be stateside for a while."

"Don't worry, dear. I just arrived yesterday, so I'm guaranteed to be here for at least a week. I'm not really on assignment—just a sightseeing expedition. But . . . since the embassy was hosting this gala, they decided it might be good public relations with MI6 if they included one of their operatives. Anyway . . . enough about me. How are you two doing? You certainly do make a handsome couple, if I do say."

Amanda felt her cheeks turning red, and Lee had a sudden urge to clear his throat. As they caught each other's eye, they silently agreed on their course of action.

"Ahhhh, Emily . . . about that," Lee stuttered.

Emily gave the couple a closer look. "Well, it's about bloody time . . . sorry for the language, Amanda dear. You know I've been patiently waiting for the two of you to wise up and realize you were meant for each other. Even an old gal like me could see it . . . and from the first time we met in Austria, Amanda. I'm so happy the Scarecrow here has finally found someone to tame him."

"Well, I don't know if I've tamed him, but he certainly has changed," Amanda responded with a grin.

"And for the better, I might add," said Lee with a wink. After a quick glance around the room, he leaned in to give his date a quick peck on the lips.

"I saw that, Stetson," added another familiar voice. "You really need to be more careful if you want to keep this relationship secret, you know."

"Francine! It's delightful to see you again," replied Emily. "From that comment, am I to take it that these two haven't gone public with their feelings for each other?"

"No," Francine exclaimed with a pointed look at Lee and Amanda. "Heaven knows why not, but I did promise to keep it a secret. I really don't know who they think they're fooling. Half the Agency already thinks they're having a _thing_. One look at their faces when they're together and the kitty isn't just out of the bag—it's escaped from the Gulag."

"Agreed," proclaimed Billy as he approached the little group. "Emily . . . it is certainly a pleasure to see you. It's been ages. When I got your call last week, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend an evening in your company. You remember my wife, Jeannie?"

"Of course, darling. How wonderful of your sweet husband to include you tonight. After all, the Brits do know how to throw a party!"

"Well, I don't quite know what they're celebrating, but I think we should be toasting Lee and Amanda and the fact that they've finally decided to confess their feelings. I've been hearing about my husband's attempts to play matchmaker for over three years now," added Jeannie with a smile.

"You're not serious?" questioned Amanda.

"I'm afraid so," sheepishly confessed Billy. "Guess it finally worked, huh?"

"More like my partner forced my hand, but I'm so very glad that she did," admitted Lee as he brought Amanda's hand up to give it a kiss.

"Well . . . seeing that everyone here has been made privy to the Agency's best team's secret . . . do we think we can get on with our jobs people? You're not being paid to stand around and gossip, after all. Emily—I'm extremely grateful for the extra set of eyes and ears this evening, but I also want you to enjoy yourself. After all, this is _our_ assignment. Francine—I expect you to keep your eyes and ears open . . . no flirting with 007 want-to-be's. Wife—Keep me away from the fattening food at the buffet and don't let me drink too much. And Lee and Amanda—Enjoy yourselves! That's why Francine and I took this assignment. We both felt you could use a night with virtually no responsibilities . . . with no reason to keep your secret a secret. And, as Emily so eloquently stated, 'the Brits do know how to throw a party'.

"Thank you, sir," responded Amanda as she kissed Billy's cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Billy," added Lee with a grin.

"Don't thank me; Jeannie here would have had my head if she knew I hadn't done everything in my power to encourage you two lovebirds."

Jeannie just chuckled. "He's absolutely right you know! Now go and enjoy yourselves," she encouraged. "The rest of us will claim a table, then secure the buffet. Your job is to secure the dance floor," she winked at Lee and Amanda.

"Shall we," questioned Lee as he took Amanda's hand and gave the back of it a kiss, bowing in the process.

"I'd be delighted," she giggled in response as the band began its first set of the evening.

Lost in each others' arms, they proceeded to dance the night away, secure in the knowledge of their mutual love.


End file.
